


Boy Scout Knots

by aykayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Derek is the big, bad wolf, then that makes Stiles Red Riding Hood. And unfortunately for him, Derek knows how to tie a knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Scout Knots

"Big bad wolf? Really?" Derek's eyebrows go up into that sceptical arch that Stiles has seen many a time. He's fairly certain now that it's an expression reserved solely for him, because no one else seems to get it. Not even Scott, when he was asking painfully obvious questions that had been answered ten minutes before. No, this is definitely the 'you're an idiot, Stiles' face.

"Yeah. You know. Because you're a werewolf," Stiles replies, giving Derek a face of his own, one that suggests Derek should really know what he is after so many years of dealing with its affect on his social life.

Derek offers him the most fake laugh he thinks he's ever heard. 

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, and is very quickly silenced by Derek reaching over and pulling the hood of his hoodie up over his head. "Hey!" It quickly becomes obvious that no amount of flailing is going to win against werewolf strength holding his hood down and suddenly drawing the strings on it tight, so most of Stiles' face is no longer visible, except for where his nose pokes out the space. His hands start to come up automatically, fingers groping to pull the hood back open so he can breathe properly, only to find that werewolf skills are once again being used against him. While Derek ties a knot in the strings.

That bastard.

"Sorry, Red Riding Hood. You're benched," Derek says from the other side of the Jeep, and Stiles thinks he can hear shuffling. Shuffling never bodes well. Shuffling is quickly replaced by a vague sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the camera on his phone goes off, and is returned to the dashboard with a _shff_.

And then the door of the Jeep is slammed shut.

"Derek?"

His hands come up again, no longer held out of the way, and start fumbling with the knot he can't see. For not the first time, he curses Derek's name, muttering under his breath as he tries to untie what appears to be some kind of expert-level Boy Scout knot. "Freaking Derek, can't believe he'd just- Augh! Derek! _Derek!_ "

Eventually, he gets the thing undone and pushes his hood back down, only to find that he's alone in a parking lot, temporarily abandoned by everyone else. The first words out of Stiles' mouth are a typical: "Dammit, Derek!"


End file.
